In The Middle Of The Night
by LadyAuroraStars
Summary: " This place is most beautiful at this time, the midnight hour, the middle of the night." She was born to rule, and her time had come. After the events of Thor:TDW take a look to see the new Queen of Asgard and her struggles within her heart.
1. Preview

_So, I have never posted to this site, I have always been the reader never the publisher but I thought I would have a moment of courage and post a small preview and see if anyone liked it. So, here goes nothing let me know what you think._

I do not own any characters other than my OC's. Everything else is legend and marvels.

I met him when I was a child. He, a few years older was my aunts youngest son and soon after my parents deaths became my closest companion, the little boy full of lies. A prince, a lost soul who was graced with a father who did not understand him. A boy hidden in his brothers shadow. I, a princess who was born to bring light to the kingdom. A little girl hiding a cold heart, who would one day rule. I knew the moment I locked eyes with his frosty blue ones that our lives would collide like nothing ever before.


	2. You will understand one day

_Alright, here is chapter one of my Loki tale. Thank you to all those who followed the last post. _

_I do not own the characters other than my OC, or the legends. I would however, love to own Loki... _

_Oh, and I am still trying to find the perfect name for my main character, suggestions would be appreciated. I am also looking for someone to beta, if interested please let me know. _

Hope you all enjoy.

Small children running through the palace. Down corridors, up and down stairs, hiding in cupboards, slinking into forbidden rooms. Laughter once filled these halls. Flashes of fire hair and a mischievous smile once filled the realm.

" Miss, you must pay attention!" Lady Sif scolds.

"Of course, Sif. My mind floats at times, I apologize." I smile at here, looking towards the large celebration.

" That is not something I am fond of hearing. The future Queen's mind floating." She comments as she sipped here mead. It was a fate that I had happened upon the position I was in. Fate or great stupidity of others.

"Lady Sif!" A voice shouts, Thor appears from the gathering.

" Dear cousin, looking as beautiful as ever." He takes me hand, "Or must I now refer to you as the future Queen?" He jests.

" She is not as proud of the new title as you seem to be, Thor." Lady Sif informs him.

After years and years of pinning for a mortal, Thor's eye had suddenly opened. Lady Sif pulled his attention unlike any other.

" Well, she must become accustom to it. These are new days we are traveling upon, you hold a great responsibility with that title. Queen of the people." He tells her, smiling.

" Why don't you just take the title?" She questions her cousin, with a look in her eyes that shows her fear. " I am not worthy of it." She states.

" Oh, my dear cousin, this is your fate. You were born to rule lands. One way or another you will rule." He squeezes his small hand in his." Now, Lady Sif will you join me?" His gaze moves to Sif, who has a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she takes his arm.

Sif's dream had become reality. The man she had wanted to be with sense they were toddler is now hers. Maybe, I just shot too high.

Looking out into the lands of Asgard she truly saw her fate. Her kingdom, one of them anyway. Her other, her home realm, Vanaheim. She would soon be the soul ruler of Asgard, until she married. Whenever that would happen. The city sparkled in the dark night hours. Her city. The only home she had ever really known. This place was where the family who raised her had made her home.

Her aunt often spoke of the love and respect of the people, although she doubts her aunt would ever see that she would one day be their ruler. How could anyone respect or love her? She was not the one meant to rule their realm. How could she protect a realm, when she could not even protect herself?

" You look chilled with your inner mind, my Lady." She jumped, her heart skipping.

" Knight Ross, you have pulled me out of them in fright." She smiles.

This man was almost completely unknown to her, she only knew him because of his relationship fighting with Thor. He was a handsome man, some would say. He also held a reputation in the realm. But, didn't they all?

" You should be celebrating, dancing with your ladies. Yet, here you stand. In a mind set all your own, away from the people." For most if would have sounded like a kind offering, but to her, it sounded offensive.

" I am not one for dancing." She turns from him, looking at the celebration.

He steps forward, closing the distance between them. She can feel his breath on her cheek.

" We both know that's not alway been the truth." He watched her, she feels extremely uncomfortable in the way he does this. " Mead then?"

" I am one for mead." She leads the way towards the gathering, anything to keep her distance from the man.

Some time later she is sitting at the head of a table, a table surrounded with knights, laughing and drinking. She smiles to the young girl who places another round of mead onto the table, the young girl scurries away. These are the men under her rule, the ones that are meant to keep her safe. A foolish lot.

" And, he's going to rot down there until he is bone. Deserves it, that one." She glances toward the overly loud man, large with a long dark beard, hard eyes, laughing with another knight at the table. " Scum. That's what he is. Always has been. Ill in the mind." They all laughed.

She watched the men at the opposite end of the table, the unknown man chugs his mead and chews with his mouth open. It's in moments like this that a large douse of anger rips through her. She's unable to stop herself.

" Who will rot?" Her voice startles even herself, it's loud and holds luster in authority.

The whole table becomes silent, all eyes watching the future Queen. She keeps her eyes on the man, waiting his reply. He looks around, dimly. Only to realize she is questioning him. He smirks at her, looking her right in the eyes,

" Loki Laufeyson, your majesty." It was the first time in many moons that this name had been presented to her in conversation. Although, this was not really presented to her, she forced her way in.

Her eyes drift to the lit candle in the middle of the table, its flame flickering. The silence that had entered the room was almost defining.

" And, what is your opinion of him?" She questions.

She spots Thor out of her left eye, his head is above the rest of the people, all now watching the ongoings.

" He is where he should be. Although, I would rathe his head be on a stick. A criminal, of the highest order. Scum. The evil in this realm. A magic waving fool, if your asking me." The man smirk towards his friends.

She nods, everyone is entitled to their own. So, she chants to herself, ' you are the Queen, control yourself.' over and over again.

She goes back to minding her own. Sitting quietly at the head of the table as conversation resumes and drinks are once again poured. At one point Ross makes his way over too her, once again getting too close for comfort.

" Should be put to death in front of the realm, the blue giant qwim." The man from before practically yells before laughing, the rest of the knights following his chuckles.

Before she can fully understand she slams her glass into the table and stands, catching everyones attention. " Leave my table." She says, raising a brow, daring him to challenge her.

The man looks at her, a drunken smirk playing on his lips, one she would like to slap off. " What was that?" He ask, calmly.

She takes a deep breath, fearing what she might say." You are no longer welcome at my table, nor my court." She tells him slowly.

He stands, his full shape in view. " I knew I was pinching a sore spot with our future Queen. Your lover being who he is and all." The man laughs but stares at her with dead eyes. In the corner she can see Thor's silhouette coming closer, in panic.

" You kicking me out for talking about scum, Princess?" He questions her, his voice rough.

" I am not asking, I am telling." She informs him, " As your Queen. I will not stand for the tarnishing of Odin the All Fathers family!" She shouts.

Her voice echos through the room, no one dare moves. She can feel her body shaking, all softness leaving her. It's then she feels Thor's presents beside her, " Listen to my cousin Sir, your Queen." He tells the man.

The man scoffs but leaves. Slowly, the room continues its celebration, acting as though the current events had not taken place. But, suddenly it feels as though the air has been pulled from the room. She turns without excusing herself and finds her way to the halls, making her way from the room as fast as one could manage.

" You must not listen to the chatter, dear one." Thor demands as he grabs her wrist,stopping her in the golden hall.

He looks at her with pity, only upsetting her more.

" You are soon the Queen, you must be above this!" Suddenly, the always light hearted Thor says something that brings tears to her eyes, " Your feeling for him mustn't matter in this palace anymore." That could never be possible.

" I know." She breaths, touching his chest with a small smile. " Do not worry, my cousin. Return to Lady Sif, I am saying goodnight." She assures him, pulling away and heading to the large doors, stopping to watch him go.

She waits for him to be out of sight, and instead of heading through the doors, takes the stairs to the left. Heading down.

Lady Helena, the cook is turning off lights, as the dining for the night has adjourned. She jumps pin seeing her.

" What are you doing down here child?" She asks with soft eyes.

" Going through the corridor, you mustn't say anything about seeing me here. Please." She tells the women while walking past here, pulling up here hood and opening the large wooden door.

She hurries down the wood stairs that are poorly lit. She feels her way over the walls.

" You are nothing but trouble, girl." Lady Helena calls out with a chuckle under her breath, " Say hello for me."

The old passage is for the servants, the ones who are meant to take food to those who are not allowed to dine like the others. As a child she often found herself in this passage, they could take you just about anywhere. She played her as a child.

At the very end of the long corridor is one large, black door, hidden within the stone. Suddenly, she was struck with the sound of her aunts voice.

" Dear, you will always have a home within these walls. This palace is yours, you always will have a place with us." She smiles down at the young girl whose hair she braids.

" Really? What happens when I'm a lady? Will I not be sent away? To wed?" Aunt Frigga smiles at the girl.

" Yes, but if you wish you may stay here. I have a feeling you will wed someone in the palace."

This made the little girl erupt in giggles, " There is no gentleman here that I would ever wed!" The small red head informs her aunt.

" No one?" Aunt Frigga questions.

The little girl becomes lost in thought, then shakes her head. " I do not enjoy anyone here enough to be wed to them."

" Not even Loki?" Aunt Frigga questions.

The little girl looks at her Aunt with a horrified look, " Ew!" She squeals, " Aunt Frigga, Loki is my cousin!" The little girl blushes.

Frigga simply stands, turning toward the door, " One day you will understand, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own characters or anything other than my oc.

Hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much for your interest in my crazy little fan fiction.

She pushes the heavy hidden doors open, stepping into the dark prison hall. All lights are out, the only sound is slight snoring. The late hour of the morning is to blame for the silence. The last time she had been here had been following his imprisonment. Frigga had pleaded with her to leave him be, so she did. She had not had the strength to vist after Frigga's death. She quietly made her way down the hall, towards the entrance. The first prison is where he had been placed.

He's awake, sitting in the dark leaning into the stone wall. An object is being sent back and forth between the opposite wall and himself. She has a hard time seeing him clearly, but no matter that. All she see's is the little boy she grew with.

" You have taken your time. Why grace me with your presents now?" He questions, not taking his eyes off his task.

His voice, it's what breaks another piece of her heart, if any where left. This is the voice she has longed for, in the quite moments of the night heard in her memories. But, this man, the one before her is not the man she remembers, but one of cruelty.

" I-I am unsure." She informs him, stepping close to the wall. It was the truth, she had no reason for being here, other than the pull she felt.

A sudden wind blows through the hall, causing her to turn toward the entrance, with a fear of being caught. Nothing is there, and she finds herself holding her breath for several seconds.

Turning back she jumps, but should have expected it. He's there, his body just grazing the wall. His blue eyes blue, even in the darkness. His hair has grown longer than usual and is unkept. He's nothing if not a vision of beauty. Heartbreaking beauty. A long cut runs down the left side of his face.

Those blue eyes watch her intently, ranking down her form, a sick smirk grazing his lips.

" You are a sight," He sighs," Celebrating?"

She follows his gaze, I am dressed in a long, silk gold gown covered by my green cloak. Suddenly, she feels self conscious of her attire. She goes to explain,

" A gathering, for Thor and-"

" What has that oaf done this time? Save the world again? Discover a new realm?" He asks, quirking an eye brow.

I look down, this was one thing that had never changed, he would forever act as though he only felt hate for his brother.

He is standing stiff, not a muscle moving in his form. "And," I continue," a celebration for my crowning."

This cached his attention, he licks his lips, a hard look returning to his face.

" Ah, the AllFathers death has come at last, placing you in line." He says, but acts as if he has not meant to say it out loud. " Well, what has your life been while I have been rotting in this hell whole, little one?"

It's not meant to sound threading, or maybe it is, she's unsure.

"Is that the way you feel?" She questions, and he just gazes at her," You were placed here to feel what hell is like! Do you believe you have felt it?" She questions again, tear forming in her eyes, but her voice strong.

He goes to speck, " Too bad!" She shouts at him, her anger getting the best of her." No punishment will ever equal the pain and scars you have inflicted!" Her heart beats faster as she thinks of all the reason's he is here. Her heart hurting. He will never understand though, his heart is not vast enough.

" What am I being punished for? What I have down to those of midgaurd or the crimes I have made agents my home?" He looks at her with blue eyes, eyes that used to hold so much.

Before she can help herself, she is standing behind him, in his prison with him.

" Ah, the Queen is using her magic, tsk, tsk." He scowlds her, turning around to face her once more. " Don't let our people find you using that, they will currently condemn you." He is laughing at her.

She steps back, as he steps toward you. You move around him, heading towards the bed in the corner, she sits, staring at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. " I am being pulled many different directions when it comes to you, Loki" She whispers, almost hoping he does not hear her.

" What directions?" She can see his bare feet on the ground as he comes to stand in front of her.

" Who produced your injury?" She asks abruptly.

He snickers, " Most do not see me as a Royal God."

She can feel a tear slide down her cheek.

" Most want you dead." She is honest, she feels as though she owes him that, honesty, " Knight Ross Highland is going to ask for my hand." She stares at him through her eyelashes.

He fists his hands at his side, glaring at her, " Well, a Queen wedding a knight, how disgraceful. A realm under a knights rule. Is he aware he will never own your heart?" She was expecting a reaction, just not that one. " Is he aware that your black heart rests in the hands of another?" His face is no longer one of anything other than curliness. He is looking down on her with a look in his eyes that is unfamiliar to her. She is unsure of who this man is.

" My black heart was smashed many moons ago!" She stands, pushing past him. " No one will ever have it."

She freezes for a moment, the moment his cold, strong hands grasp her upper arms, she gasps. He holds her at arms length, his gaze hard, his hands squeezing her, "And what of your wedding bed?" He smirks.

He is suddenly all around her, her head spins as all she can smell is him. His hair swings across her forehead as he pulls her into his body.

" Excuse me?" Nothing makes sense anymore.

" Well, we each know just how pure you really are, you majesty. Does your Knight?" That was all it took for her to fully understand everything that was happening. His right hand running up her back, slowly. She pulls from him.

" When you are found bloodied in a palace corridor, the way I was, most know." She was quite, blinking to keep tears from forming. She turns from him, unable to look into his eyes any longer.

" Who found you?" His voice is hushed, whispering, filled unnameable emotions. In that moment she heard the boy, the boy from before.

"Aunt Frigga." She whispers,she hears his approach.

" Loki, I wanted to save you. I wanted you- I wanted you to care for me just slightly more than you cared your hate toward Odin. I wanted you to be the man I thought you were. I see it in your eyes. That I was a fool." And suddenly she is out of his sight.

" Loki!" The little red headed princess squeals as he picks her up, stumbling over her as they both fall into the lush grass of the garden.

Frigga watched from her balcony, smiling to herself. The two always though their midnight adventures went unnoticed, and they did to everyone but her.

Loki was pointing out the soft beams of star light.

" Mother says that stars are the souls of those we have forgotten." He whispers to her.

The little girl grabs the hand laying beside hers, " What if one day we lose each other, forget?" She worries.

The little boys rolls to his side, laughing, " Little one, I could never forget you, and I would burn in the fiery pits of hell before losing you." He smirks at her.

He spoke the words, but she could see it in his eyes. The fear that the thought brought. The thought that it could become a reality. That one day he could lose her.


End file.
